Sasuke's log
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: A sasuke oneshot about after he leaves Orochimaru. Please do not flame this. It is not I repeat IS NOT A romance story of any kind!


As you know, my name is Uchicha Sasuke. I decided to start this log a few weeks ago when I decided to abandon Orochimaru and seek out Uchicha Itachi on my own. You may or may not know this but I have obtained the mangekyou sharingan. Yes, you heard me right. I killed Uzumaki Naruto, my best and probably my only friend. I don't care about the dobe dying though. He was never a real asset to my cause. I'm out on my own now but I know that two people in Konohagakure would still help me, no matter what harm I have caused, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. I am meeting up with them in an hour's time. If you are pondering about the question I believe you to be thinking about, the answer is no. I am not romantically involved with either of them. If they weren't an asset to my cause, I would kill them. The more people I am able to kill, the stronger I am sure I will become. Yes, as a matter of fact, I called both of them to this secluded spot for that one purpose. The one purpose is to test my abilities, with the mangekyou sharingan. I will use it on them and see just how powerful this new genjutsu technique truly is. I wonder if they will even try to fight against me. Perhaps they will or perhaps they will give up. I need them to practice on. I need them to be the lab rats for this new ability of mine. Perhaps I will only kill one of them and keep the other as a servant. No, it is much better to just kill them both. First, I will have to constrict the movement of one of the two kunoichis. I will pin Ino to a tree using my shuriken. Sakura is physically stronger where as Ino can use the mind transfer jutsu. Her jutsu will be ineffective because if she uses it on me and I die or get injured, she will share my fate. If she uses it on Sakura, she will die along with Sakura. They never come armed with weapons because I promised to not harm them. They were gullible enough to believe lie after lie after lie that rolled off of my tongue and into their unsuspecting ears. Heh. This will be too easy. I hear them running to me. "Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun!" "Ino, Sakura, how have you been?" "I've been so sad without you Sasuke-kun. Won't you please come back?" "Yeah Sasuke-kun won't you please come back?" "No. Have you obtained any information regarding Itachi?" "He was spotted a few weeks ago but left quickly after he was spotted." Ino says. She bends over to get some food. Now's my chance. I throw the shuriken and succeed in tying her to a tree. "Wh-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" "Don't worry about it Ino. "it's a game of hide-and-seek. Sakura and I will hide in the forest. You aren't allowed to break free until I call and say we're both ready. So, do you want to play a game with your old friend?" They both nod. "Follow me Sakura." She runs after me and we stop near a lake. This will be perfect if I choose to get rid of her body. No one will miss it. "Sakura, will you look at my eyes? Will you tell me what emotion they portray?" She falls for my trap and her eyes widen when she sees the mangekyou sharingan in my eyes. "Y-you killed Naruto." "Yes, I did. Now, I'll kill you too." I say as the world around us contorts into a new and deadly dimension. She is raised upon a tall cross. Now how to kill her. I ponder upon what to use. Swords? No. The bastard uses swords. Kunai or shuriken? No. Too ordinary. How about fire? Yes. I'll use fire. She will slowly burn to death. She looks so frightened. "Why are you doing this to me Sasuke-kun? Don't you like me?" "No, Sakura. I never did and...I will not feel remorse when you are dead and lost to the world." I say as I set the wood on fire and watch the flames of hatred consume the cross and the gullible woman attached to it. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Please stop this torture. It burns Sasuke-kun! It burns!" She pleads. Tears are rolling down her soft face. "You know, you aren't so ugly when you are pleading for your life." 

"Sas-Sasuke...kun." She whispered my name as a choice for her dying words. I laughed cruelly as I watched Haruno Sakura slowly burn to death upon a cross of horrors from my own creation. 

I walk back to where Ino is tied to the tree. "I roughly grab her chin. "Game over." I say as I look into her cerulean eyes. Once again the dimension changes and Ino is trapped upon a cross as well. I don't want to burn her to a crisp. Hmmm. What to use? How should I kill her? "Sasuke-kun!" "SHUT UP! Can't you see that I'm thinking!" She is taken a back at my raised voice. I am sure she has never heard it this loud before. I know. I'll simply slit her wrists and throat and watch her bleed to death. The cross become shorter in stature and I walk up to it. I take a kunai from my weapons pouch and slowly draw a jagged line across the underside of each of her wrists. She is crying out in pain. "Please no Sasuke-kun! Please no! Don't kill me!" "I want to kill you. I will see the light fade for you." I give her a smirk and slowly drag the bloodied point of my kunai against the jugular vein in her neck. She heaves a shuddering breath and coughs up blood. The blood hits my shirt and splatters there. Her head drops suddenly when her life force fades and she leaves this world. The world returns to normal for the second time tonight. Yes. I will kill Itachi. I am certain that I will kill him, just as he killed the Uchicha clan. I see a glint in the trees. I ignore it and continue on my way to decimate my hated brother. I don't care if anyone saw me. No one will be able to take me down now. Now to plan how to kill Itachi. I'll have to do something that bastard wouldn't expect me to do. I'll physically fight him at first and lull him into a sense of battle and a false sense of victory. Yes, that's just what I'll do. Then I'll surprise the bastard somehow. I don't know how yet, but I'll surprise him. I will. Then, at the split second of his surprise when he loses concentration, I'll strike the finishing blow and watch life fade from his eyes as well. 

A few days has past and I am hot on the trail of my hated brother, Uchicha Itachi. I finally catch up to him. He is alone. "Itachi!" I yell. He turns to face me, his brother. "Ah, Otouto, came to face me at last. He walks up to me. "Yes, you have furthered your sharingan. This will be interesting. Yes, very interesting indeed." I throw a kunai at him. He dodges. I chase after him. He dodges my attacks. I become frustrated. I move in close and throw a kick. This time he does not dodge but he grabs my ankle and throws me into the ground. "Oomph!" I let him beat me for a few moments and begin to fight back. A few moments more and then I will spring the surprise. It will be hard for me but I will do it. I must do it to kill him and be the avenger I was born to be. 1, 2, 3! Now! I quickly get past my brother's hands and feign a punch. Then, I brush my lips to his. Perfect. He's is surprised and gives me the chance to kill him. I quickly unsheathe my sword and plunge it through his back. I pull away and watch as he lay on the ground. "So you bastard, how does it feel to be killed by your otouto?" I ask smugly. "You finally have enough hatred. You murdered me Sasuke. You murdered your only living kin. Yes, you have amassed enough hatred but not to defeat me. No, for even in death I have won. You have murdered me. Congratulations. You now have enough hatred to take the place of myself. Sasuke, you are the new Uchicha Itachi. You are _just like me._" He smirked and closed his eyes for the final time. I am stunned. Just...like..him. I am a rogue ninja..I have the mangekyou sharingan..I killed my best friend...I joined an evil organization, I murdered people, I killed people to test my strength...I killed a member of the Uchicha clan. Itachi had done all of these things. I, Uchicha Sasuke, have done all of these things. I have become what I have just killed. I have become a murderer. I have become a traitor. I have become a twin to the bastard known as Uchicha Itachi. I can not live knowing that he won. Even as he died he fucking won! NO! I can't lose to him! I will not be what he was. I will end it now before anyone else can become like him! Before anyone else can _waste their entire life_ searching for revenge but achieving nothing. By doing this, I will finally obtain my revenge by becoming something he was not, a martyr for something I believe in. A martyr for revenge. I pick up the bloodied sword and plunge it through my own stomach. I cough up blood and thoughts of "he still beat you." drifts through my mind as my body collapsed on top of my brother's. Two murders occurred tonight. I murdered Itachi, and I murdered myself because I had become _just like him_.


End file.
